Al's First Love
by Orenji-sama
Summary: Just a cute little fic, not to long. It's an Al x MYSTERY fic...but it's not exactly what you think...


I really wrote this on a whim, I didn't think I was ever going to write any fan fiction anymore, but after seeing what I had written, I decided that some wasn't all that bad. I'm kind of disappointed of how I wrote when I was in middle school, but we're all young once. Better enjoy it, I guess -

Soooo, I bet you don't want to listen to my boring ramblings, so I'll just say, no I don't own Full Metal Alchemist. Yeah I know, SHOCK right? But anyway, I'm not sure as to where they stay when they go to visit Mustang and the others but bear with me and pretend they stay in the dorm. Just a short story my friend inspired by an online conversation. It's an Al x MYSTERY PERSON fiction…you'll never guess. Well maybe this has already been done, but excuse me if it has Oh, and if you want, you can listen to Utada's First Love to get in the mood of the title…yeah, it's just a stupid title I came up with. Eeeeeeh, the title doesn't matter, unless that's your occupation. Ahhhh okay, I'm strange **shut ups**

First Love

As the moon shone through the thin curtains, Alphonse Elric lie slightly uncomfortable in his undersized bed. Awake with many unusual thoughts running through his head, if he could feel like he used to, he'd say it would have given him a headache. Inside his imaginary tummy, knots formed and twisted for this strange and mysterious feeling. "Maybe big chunks of metal weren't allowed to have this feeling…maybe I lost it all when we tried to revive mom." Al said in a whisper to himself, as quietly as he could with the echoing of his armor. Looking over at Ed he thought to himself how terribly cruel Edward acted towards him. It almost made him want to cry, if he could. They had just returned to East City Head Quarters after taking care of the misguided Elric brother imposters, trying to create the philosopher's stone with the lethal red water. Al laughed to himself, Fletcher was really a cute little kid 'I wish I had him as a little brother…' Al thought, then laughed again,"Ed's too short, I almost feel unsatisfied" he chuckled a little to himself, knowing he was just teasing. Edward groaned in his sleep and seemed to have a slightly pissed off look on his face, mouth wide open and eyebrows pressed downwards… "Could he really even hear thoughts about his shortness…IN HIS SLEEP?" If Al could form a sweat drop, he'd do it now.

Al sighed and wondered if pleasant times like this would go on for any longer. The pain and misfortune he had accepted into his heart when young has started to fade away, but only slightly. Journeying with his brother has caused him to meet new people and finally get the chance to enjoy life, even in his current state. However, what he was feeling now could even break his heart almost as much as the taking of his mother.

Silently, the giant armor suit sat up in his bed and ever so carefully placed his feet on the ground. Tomorrow would be a big day, they'd go see if they could find any information on Marco-san, but Al couldn't sleep even now when he needed to. Clinking his feet on the wooden floor was a pain for him, they always made the loudest noise and was just a burden. Ed didn't wake up however, even as Al walked out the door and eventually out of the dorm they were only sleeping in for the night. Traveling often didn't seem so bad to Al, but he missed the old days, staying in one place and having everything they needed around them. "I guess those days won't ever come back, unless we obtain the stone…maybe…" Al's voice trailed off into the night air. He used this time to think about this emotion, it was strange. They've been traveling for quite sometime and Alphonse had never even comprehended the feeling he thought of now. Maybe it was love, he wasn't even sure himself. But do giant suits of armor fall in love? Al didn't know, but he wanted to believe he was a true human still in the form he was, so, the answer for now was "Yes".

Love, it was just a word to him as a child. He loved his mother, he loved his brother and of course he loved Winry but never really considered a romantic love out of that, he was too young. Even though fighting over who would marry Winry, he couldn't consider her closer than a friend. Now, he was in a predicament, if he never felt love, how does he know how it feels? "How do I know for certain?" Alphonse spoke and broke the silence he was in. He wished he could tell his brother; however, Edward would just laugh, or ignore it all together. Walking a little further, he found himself in a familiar spot he and Edward had been recently that day.

He could feel his heart beat faster, remembering it from when he was human and applying it to how he felt now. As he approached the baby stroller on the side of the alleyway, he glanced inside. "K-kitty?"

"Meow?"

"KITTY!"

"MEOW!"

"I've missed you kitty…"

"Mewwww!" The cat rubbed his little body against the side of the stroller as Al talked back to him.

"I've been thinking about you all night, I don't know, I just can't help it,"

The cat said nothing.

"B-but don't worry, it's nothing like that, I mean…you're so cute and understanding, and just my type—erm wait…what IS my type?"

The kitty jumped on Al and licked his metal face, but only resulting in failure. The feline's claws slipped off his body and he slowly fell to the ground.

"MEOOOW!" the little one screeched in pain.

"OH NO! I'M SO SORRY!" Al quickly picked the kitty up and cradled him in his steel arms. The cat shivered at the cold of the metallic limbs wrapped around him.

"Oh cat…I-I love you…THERE! I've said it. This is the first time I've felt like this, I could never love anyone but you…please accept!"

The cat sneezed.

"AWWWWW!" Al squealed, his little eyes squinting.

Just then, a little mouse ran by, squeaking very loudly actually as Al smiled happily to himself. The cat raised his head, forgetting about his injury and leaped out of Al's arms.

"K-kitty…? Where are you going?" Al inquired the cat softly.

The furry animal turned his head to look at him and slightly leaned towards Al.

"Are you going? Please don't go! I love you, I can offer you everything a kitty would ever want in life…cat nip, litter boxes, thousands of little toys shaped like mice! And I'd kiss and cuddle you everyday…maybe even someday we'll have kids….oh no that makes me blush," Al put his hands on his face in a girly fashion and let out a small "Eeee!"

The cat just looked back before slightly prancing off, following the mouse into the night.

"NOO!" Al started to clank after the cat, but, alas, could not find him. He looked until nightfall but still no love-kitty.

In defeat, he returned to the dorm and walked into the room Ed and him were staying in. Since the sun was up, Edward was ready to go and had his things all packed for the trip ahead to search for Marco-san.

"Hm? Al…where were you last night?" Edward asked as Al slowly closed the door behind him.

"Love…"

"Huh?"

"My heart was broken…"

"Ummmm…" Edwards eyes were wide, "I'm not going to ask,"

"BROTHER YOU'RE SO INSENSITIVE!" Al cried and jumped forward onto his bed, breaking it with a loud 'BAM' under his immense weight.

"WAAAAH ONII-SAN I HATE YOU!"

"Eeeeeeh?" Ed sweat dropped and slowly backed out of the room. "I…..am….going to get some….breakfast! YEAH! Something like a danish maybe…ummmm…yes" He ran swiftly down the hallway, hearing the screams of Al's crestfallen love cries in the background slowly fading away.

Somewhere in the alley way of East City, a cat meowed.

So, it was short and cute, just something I wanted to do for fun, so I didn't go all out in it. As you can tell, hahaha. So, what ya think?


End file.
